dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Short Episodes
This is the teasers for Dick Figures and their information will be posted here Tea Bag Teaser Nothing really is explained in this trailer, just that Red pops into the picture and starts hitting Blue repeatedly and finally kills him or knocks him out. The teaser ends with Red teabags Blue and earning points. In the video, sounds from Street Fighter, Sonic and Mario can be herd. The Cat The teaser starts with Red walking on the street and he finds this "cute" cat (that resembles Kitty Amazing) that he likes, just untill he starts to think it's ugly, it's look makes Red insane and just when hes about to go crazy ,Blue comes into the picture and says "Hey man what's u-", then he starts screaming too. Dating Advice by Red & Blue As the title says, Red and Blue are giving advice about dating. They both have different views on it. Transcript Blue: What three little words does every girl want to hear? Hmm... (At the same time...) Blue: I love you! Red: Suck my dick! He Who Shall Not Be Maimed Blue becomes a wizard and Red wants to be duplicated and so Blue does Red's crazy idea, it works but he gets annoyed so he kills both of them. But then Blue notices that the first Red is also gone. Transcript Red: Do it! Blue: Okay, hold still! Red: Fuckin' do it! Blue: Duplicatoblange! (The colors start changing and the one and only Red turns into two.) Blue: Ughh, OMG! Red: Oh no way! Red 2: Sound gay, go! Red: Alright. (The two Red's start to screech like girls.) Blue: This is my nightmare! Avada Kedavra! (The both Red's dissapear.) Blue: Hey it worked! Ooooh... you're dead. 'Trivia' *This is the only time Blue's (Cerulean's) wand works. *Red (Maroon) technically dies in this episode. Bath Rhymes Bath Rhymes is a teaser for the first episode for Dick Figures Season 2 'Trivia' *Red's autotuned voice returns. *Mr Dinkleberry makes a vocal cameo. *Red is still wearing his hat when he is taking a shower. *The song will be used for a Dick Figures Fan Created Music Video. Go to dickfiguresmusicvideo.com for more information. Plot Red is singing in the shower. Mr. Dinkleberry gets mad at him so after that he sings a bit quieter. Transcript Red: Shawty make that booty clap, Put that butt into my lap. Cruisin' down these ghetto streets, Jammin' to my dubstep beats. Reow reow reow! Shit a dinosaur! Shawty hand me MY BROAD SWORD. Oh Shit! Now he's eating you, Oh Fuck! Now he's trying to eat me too! Ya right! I'm a robot guy Shoot lasers out of my eyes And uh, (Mr. Dinkleberry knocks on the door) Mr. Dinkleberry: (Unclear) Shut the fuck up! Red: (Not song) Sorry Mr. Dinkleberry! (Quieter Song) Now I'm heading to the club (DICK FIGURES SEASON 2) Make it rain and pop some bub Applebottoms in my face (GETTING ALL CLEANED UP FOR APRIL 21ST) Poopin' all over the place (Weird Noises) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teasers